Steady Rhythms (Johnlock)
by my heart is who locked
Summary: id be more than happy to write another chapter if requested :)


The winter was always a lonely time for John Watson. It was winter in Afghanistan when his best friend in the army was shot and killed. To take his mind off it this year, John had arranged a date with his new girlfriend Sara. The last date with Sara hadn't gone so well as she got tied to a chair and almost got a spear in her head. Luckily Sherlock turned up and saved the day as usual.

On the morning of the date John got up, bright and early. He made tea for Sherlock and himself and read the paper as Sherlock played a cheerful tune on the violin. His phone started buzzing with a text from Sara reading 'So sorry John I've got a rather bad cold and I need to focus on getting better but I promise as soon as I'm well again we can go out- Sara' John swore, but despite what he said he wasn't too upset he'd have to spend another day with his flat mate Sherlock Holmes.

He had already payed for the tickets for him and Sara to go ice-skating and didn't want to waste them so he asked, " Hey Sherlock, how'd you fancy taking a day off to go ice skating?" He already knew what the answer would be and that what made it so much more surprising to hear," Well I have been working extra hard recently so I suppose one day couldn't hurt. This wouldn't be like a date, would it?"

"No, no of course not" was that disappointment John saw in Sherlock's eyes? It couldn't be, Sherlock had always made it very clear he didn't want a relationship with any one.

On their way out the door Mrs. Hudson called "another case boys?"

"Not today Mrs. Hudson, we're going ice skating" John was smiling as he said it, his eyes glistening in excitement. They heard her muttering under her breath "damn now I owe Anderson twenty pounds". They got in a cab and made their way down to the rink. "Can you skate?" Sherlock gave John the look he so badly hated but somehow lured him further into the sociopath's web. " Of course not, as you once said your self I've never had any time for recreation, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." John nodded.

They got to the ice rink and got their skates. John's shoes were much smaller than Sherlock's. They got questioning looks from couples in the room but they both knew that they weren't on a date and even if they were there would be nothing wrong with it. "Ready?" asked John

"Always" said Sherlock. He almost sounded bored but his huge grin suggested otherwise.

There was something comical about watching such a serious man gliding so gracefully on the ice, John thought to himself. After a moment of admiring Sherlock's grace, he stepped onto the ice. It was difficult at first but once he got into a steady rhythm he found it relaxing and fun. The two men were skating in circles laughing and talking gaining more looks from strangers. "Dare you to go into the middle," John laughed.

"I will if you will" The pair stopped and gave each other competitive looks. "On three. One, two THREE"

They both slid into the center of the rink almost trouble free, until an idiot went a bit too close to John and almost knocked him over. Sherlock, having the quick reactions he does, caught John by the elbow just before he hit the hard ice. It was undeniable; both of them felt something spark within them as soon as they made contact. Their eyes were locked for what felt like forever until Sherlock finally spoke "hmm, so it is" he smiled that smile that John lived only to see. He got back to his feet and they were now standing almost face to face (difficult considering the height difference). Sherlock was still gripping John by the elbow; he slid his hands down until he was holding him by the wrists. "Pupils dilated and increased pulse, can only mean one thing"

John was so gripped by the moment he almost launched forward. The kiss was light at first, just their lips touching. Then it became ferocious, passionate and desperate. It was hard at first but once they found a steady rhythm it was relaxing and enjoyable. Their tongues intertwined and John found Sherlock's hands on his hips and Sherlock found John stretching to get his arms around his neck. They finally broke apart after what felt like forever. Looking deep into Sherlock's eyes, John whispered "I didn't know it before now, but I've waned to do that forever"

Sherlock smiled and soon they were both laughing. "Lets go. I've got some change do you want coffee?" They walked hand in hand to the café and got their drinks. When they sat down John noticed something wasn't right. "Sherlock are you okay?" he took both of his big soft hands into his own and continued "you know, with all this?" Sherlock was as white as a sheet and John was worried it was with regret. John was red as a tomato and Sherlock was worried it was with embarrassment. "I-I'm fine John I mean really okay, happy…" he trailed off "You see John, I haven't done that," he said gesturing to the ice rink "with any body in years. I know we made the right choice and when am I ever wrong? Honestly this is great, it's just going to take a little getting used to"

In the cab back to Baker Street neither man said a word, they just gazed longingly into each other's eyes. The car stopped and they raced into their flat. As soon as the door was shut their lips were locked together again, like some magnet was pulling them together. John undid one of Sherlock's buttons of his favorite purple shirt. He was completely unaware of what we was doing until the shirt fell to the floor. They had both fallen onto the couch, John on top of Sherlock. Before John knew it his shirt was off too. They kicked off their shoes and socks and hurriedly unbuckled one another's belt. "How… are … you … possible?" John whispered between kisses. They heard the familiar tune that meant John had a phone call. It was Sara "shit" John said. They broke apart. John sat with his head in his hands and Sherlock, still lying down paralyzed.

He walked his way over to the phone and answered, "Hi, how are you feeling?"

The voice on the other end replied "A bit better thanks. Are you okay? You sound nervous. Has Sherlock got you into one of those crazy situations again?" John looked at his soon to be partner, smiled and said "sort of" He hung up and went back to finish what he had started.

chapter 2

The next morning John woke up in a room that was not his own. He had been in this room so rarely he almost didn't recognise it. He was cold so he fumbled for Sherlocks figure in the darkness but couldn't find him. A bang and clutter sounded from the kitchen so John got up to made sure every thing was okay. In the kitchen he found a flour covered and egg drenched Sherlock, it was clear he had attempted to cook."What in gods name are you trying to accomplish?" Sherlock blushed and smiled and replied "Don't worry about it, just go back to bed i'll be in soon with a little surprise" John headed back to the bed room and muttered under his breath "Hope that doesn't involve severed limb flavoured pancakes". He settled back down and began to read the paper that he didn't notice before. Soon after that ,Sherlock walked in with a tray. On the tray there was a cup of tea, a pile if pancakes and a small vase consisting of a single tulip. "You really didn't have to" John grinned and tucked in. The food and tea was revolting but he ate it any way, to spare Sherlocks feelings.

There was a knock on the bed room door. John and Sherlock were both very confused and worried for each others safety. "Come in" The taller of the mens voice was always calm, but now it sounded shaky. The door swung open and in came a concerned looking Sara. "Oh. A-am i interrupting something?" John was quite frankly alarmed and confused, but then everything came whizzing back to him. The disappointment of Sara cancelling the date, The thrill of ice-skating and the incredible night with the one and only Sherlock Holmes. He also realised he must have been woken up by the sound of his phone ringing, he saw all the missed messages from Sara and a text saying that she was coming over. "I umm wasn't expecting you to come over Sara, sorry. I-i'm ill you see, Sherlock kindly let me sleep in here to look after me and th-thats it. Nothing else happened" John was sure he could feel Sherlocks eyes burning into him with rage and disappointment. As soon as Sara left he would explain everything. He wasn't ready to let people know about his recent discovery and was worried about what they would say if he did. After an hour of Sara making soup and fluffing his pillows, she left, and good riddance Sherlock thought.

"Nothing happened last night then? Am i completely unmemorable or were you just using me to experiment? Honestly John, i thought you were better than that" John was mortified at the look on Sherlocks face, this is not what he ment to happen at all. "No! Sherlock listen to me, you are incredible and you will always be my number one. I'm just not quite ready to tell every one. I need to break up with Sara then we can make things more public" He smiled at his one and only love, pleadingly but all he got in return was a stony glare that eventually melted into a soft look of forgiveness and understanding.

In the evening they went out for dinner, for their first official date. They got many looks from strangers as they held hands and flirted over the table, but they didn't care because they were both happier than either of them had ever been in their life. On their way out they ran into, none other than Sherlocks colleague, Molly Hooper and her new boyfriend Jim. Although she had a new relationship, with a rather odd man who had a strange fascination with Sherlock (all his staring made John jealous even though it made Sherlock grip his arm even tighter), she seemed disappointed that Sherlock was off the market. When they got back to Baker Street, John arranged to meet with Sara the next day to inform her of him and Sherlocks new relationship and deliver the bad news (for her). The two men slept in the same bed again and cuddled the whole night and eventually drifted off in each others arms.

Chapter 3

In the morning Sherlock awoke with a fright, he had had a dream where he and John were investigating a case but John was killed in the process. Hee opened his eyes abruptly to check the other man was there and to his relief, he was. Watching John sleep had been a hobby since before he confessed his emotions so his relaxed face and steady breathing was comforting. He woke John up with a light kiss on the forehead and he blinked awake. "Oh jesus, todays the day isn't it?" John sat up and put his head in his hands, NOT looking forward to what the day had to offer.

Doctor Watson took a quick shower and rammed a jam sandwich into his mouth. He got dressed and read the paper until it was time to meet his soon to be ex-girlfriend. Technically he was cheating on her with Sherlock but he preferred not to think about that. He walked down the street and turned the corner to the cafe they agreed to meet at. Unexpectedly he bumped straight into Jim, Molly Hoopers new boyfriend. politely he gave Jim a smile and nod but was being given a questioning look."Where you off to then?" the suspicious man raised an eyebrow. John, slightly taken aback by Jims out ward curiosity stammered on his next words "I-i hardly see how that is any of your business". Suddenly the man shot infront of John and held him by the collar of his shirt and whispered angrily "You stay away from Sherlock Holmes alright? He's nothing but trouble and doesn't need your _protection"_ He spat the last words at Johns feet.

In the cafe it was crowded just as John hoped so neither one of them could make a scene, even though Sara wasn't one to. He sat down and before he could take a breath, Sara said "John Watson I think i'm falling in love with you" She looked at him in disbelief, as if not remembering she decided on telling him that. John didn't know how to respond. Nobody has ever told him that they loved him, apart from Sherlocks sleepy whispers but they weren't intentionally said aloud. "Wow, umm well Sara I don't know how i'm going to say this so i'll just come right out and say it" John felt a tsunami of guilt wash him away "I-i love you too". Oh jesus christ, WHY did he just say that? What on earth was he going to do? Sara leaned forward and kissed John, passionately. More guilt over took John. He returned her kiss but was somehow disappointed by her fruity scent, soft skin and long hair. A single word was like a slap in the face "Sherlock?" Sara was looking behind John and at a tall figure standing behind him. Thank god, his hero was here. Or was he? How was Sherlock going to react once he realised what was going on. "By the look of surprise on both your faces im guessing John has told you the news" Sherlock smiled and so did Sara, it seemed every one knew what was going on (Or at least thought they did) but John. "Yes! John told me and I am ecstatic!" Johns heart burned to be with Sherlock right now. He longed for the touch of his skin and knew it was only steps away, Sara had to know. "No"

Chapter 4

"What?" said Sara and Sherlock at the same time, both equally aghast. John closed his eyes and imagined he was holing Sherlocks hand and that kept him steady and calm "I mean no Sara, I don't love you." she looked on the verge of crying "I, you see, me and Sherlock- we umm" Sherlock was his rock and in his train of thought had escaped from him, but then came back as a knight in shining armour "Oh for heavens sake, John and I are together. Yes Sara, gay together" he rolled his eyes dismally at her gasp. He reached out for Johns hand and John clenched it as tight as he could, showing Sherlock his anxiety "I'm guessing you told Johnny here that you loved him, right?" "Right" whispered Sara "Wrong" replied Sherlock "You are in love with the idea of him. Not John Watson the mentally and physically scared ex-army doctor, but John Watson the sweet, loving and passionate hero." John looked up at the man he loved and smiled at him meekly, not quite being able to take in the words. All Sara could do was get up and walk away crying. John felt so bad for her. Sherlock sat down at the table across him and took both his small hands in his big ones. John loved it when he did this.

They sat for about ten minutes just gazing into each others eyes until a young looking waitress asked them to leave or order something. They left. On their walk home John started the conversation "Hey Sherlock?" He just looked down at John but somehow, composing his face so not to look condescending. John took that as permission to continue speaking "That Jim guy Molly's going out with, I bumped into him on my way here" Sherlock raised an eye brow as if wishing John to expand on his point "So he said to me something like, Keep away from Sherlock he's trouble and doesn't need protection. Any idea whats going on?" "I always know whats going on. You see dear Watson, he is trying to drive you away from me leaving me without protection." "and what does that mean?" John was met by a smile and mischievous inspection. The words that came from Sherlocks cupid-bow lips were as sweet as honey but stung as hard as the bee that makes it "I need protection"

Without another word they arrived back at the flat. "John, I think it would be wise if we always slept in the same bed from now on" John was very glad to hear these words but couldn't cope with his curiosity "As much as i'd absolutely be delighted to, why ?" "For my protection of course" How on earth could Sherlock make every word that comes out of his mout sound so wonderful, John wondered. Nothing really happened for the rest of the day, apart from a few annoying congratulating calls. Apparently Sara could spread news quicker than they thought. They spent their evening in a cascade of bed sheets, sweat and furios passion. It was clear that both men were crazy for each other and would sail to the end of the earth to be together, it was the unmistakable sensation of love.

Chapter 5

In the morning John felt safe knowing Sherlock was there next to him. He reached out to hold him but met only pillows and emptiness. "Sherlock?" He called. No reply. His blood was rushing to his head and all he could hear was his heart beating. Bang-bang, bang-bang. There was no sign of his any where in the -bang, bang-bang. "Holy shit" He saw the violin on the floor. Sherlock would never leave it on the floor. Bang-bang, bang-bang Underneath the strings was a neatly folded, black piece of paper. He slid it out. Bang-bang, bang-bang. He unfolded it. Bang-bang, was a note. John read aloud "Come to this address if you want to see Sherlock again. Hope you have nervs of steel -Jim p.s. bring a gun if you want any chance of living." he read the address. The only Jim he knew was Molly's boyfriend but surely in couldn't be?

The address was within walking distance but there was no time. "TAXI" he got in the first cab that drove past pushing someone out of his way. There was no time to apologise. "Lorristan Gardends QUICKLY" It took almost three minutes but to John it felt like years. He realised how absurd he must look running around in his pyjamas and slippers. He jumped out of the car almost forgetting to pay the man. He burst through the doors and saw Sherlock tied to a chair with his mouth taped up. He was rigged with explosives. As soon as Sherlock saw his saviour walk through the double doors of the huge building he stopped struggling and began crying. John ran over to him but Sherlock shook his head and John suddenly realised why. There were red laser lights all over Sherlock, snipers. "I-i don't know what to do" John almost started to cry too, from dispare and helplessness. "I know what to do" A familiar voice. Jim. "Jim Moriarty how'd you do?" He held out his hand as if he wanted John to shake it. "You psychopath" He was shaking now. Bang-bang, bang-bang. BANG! John drew his gun and shot Moriarty in the knee.

The man barley flinched. There was a gaping hole in his right knee but he didn't seem to notice. "Mr. Watson, you'll have to do better than that" He smirked and that annoyed John. At this point Sherlock had half composed himself. He wasn't crying or shaking or doing any thing, he was just staring into space. John went over to him, just to stand near him. "I told you to protect him and to STAY AWAY FROM HIM. You see, Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson, you are very close to uncovering my secret. The secret that could cut the very threads that hold what is left of humanity together. Obviously I am going to use this, I'm not on the side of the angels as you can clearly see, but I am saving it for a special occasion" Sherlock was trying to speak but couldn't with his mouth taped shut. "Oh, for heavens sake if you are planning on destroying humanity can Sherlock at least speak?" Jim rolled his eyes and said "So pathetic but go for it" and he waved a hand nonchalantly in their direction. John rused to Sherlock and tried to get the tape off as painlessly as possible.

Chapter 5

Before John knew what he was doing, he kissed Sherlock. It wasn't as passionate as their first kiss but it was still something. Neither of them could help themselves as they were so relived. When they broke apart Jim spoke "Okay ladies, break it up. I gave you permission so you could speak, not so you could have a little smooch."  
"Right so umm, yeah. If you are planning to kill us, I assume thats what you are going to do, why not tell us the secret"  
"Because dear Holmes, you are very unpredictable. You just might escape" He sounded insane and the look in his eye made him look almost rabid.  
"The odds don't look so great on that one, i'm not sure if you noticed but I'm tied to a chair. If I could escape don't you think I would have done it by now?"  
"Nope, I think you were waiting for your little boyfriend" This idea alarmed John. He didn't want Sherlock relying on him too much. A little trust is good but too much can be dangerous. "Then why aren't we dead already?" John finally piped up  
"Ah now that is a good question, shrimpy. You two are going to give me information and then you will die."

John knew this could't be it. After all he had done and been through, he was going to die fighting and not at a psychopath's hand. Sherlock wan't too worried but he was determined not to help Jim Moriarty or to die. "Now John if you care to undo Sherlocks ropes then we can go and find some, lets call it accommodation"


End file.
